The World's Oldest Profession
by Uchiha-tsumi
Summary: Sasuke finds using what he has is a mighty fine way to earn a better life, but perhaps he's wrong. One shot unless you want more.


Naruto nor any of the characters belong to me. However this story and it's little spin is my product.

Thanks

…..

The sun is a constant reminder of the Vampire that I've become, stalking through the streets at night, prowling, hunting. I attack my victim, and they pay me. What a life.

I don't suppose my life could have unraveled any differently. My fate was destined to make me what I am today, standing here in my high heels and my fishnet stockings.

I lean against the wall and light a cigarette, waving the death stick around in the hopes someone may catch a glimpse of my licorice eyes.

Surely enough, they do, and I pause to think about what I'm doing, how I'm degrading myself, and my clan. Naruto would cringe if he knew, Sakura would scream. But I don't suppose I would give a damn what they think, they helped drive me to this, this purpose.

At six mother told me I was too pretty to leave the house, at seven the house was what I should have been leaving when Fugaku layed his hands on my young flesh. That same year, Itachi found out. And he returned a year later after killing the clan to follow our father's actions, to continue those sick deeds.

No one knew. Why would I tell anyone a murderer had sneaked into my room in the midst of the night.

Screw Konoha for having such a shitty fucking system. I live on my own, I have to pay for everything. The state only paid the first year knowing I would be a ninja soon enough. They could count on an Uchiha making the money.

I've estimated I owe them enough for an entire ANBU year of work. Nevertheless, now they're refusing to pay, and my security is shit. You know these ramshackle apartments don't come with alarms.

And he snuck right in, the devil.

He never came back. Then school crushes followed tradition. The girls doted over me, Sasuke this Sasuke that. I never once cared for any of them, they weren't worth my time.

Oh but they taught me something. That, I appreciated. Everyone threw themselves at me, on my feet, kissing my knee's. lt didn't take long for me to formulate a plan to get a nicer apartment. Nice clothes with the Uchiha emblem emblazoned on the back.

Sure…I just needed a good paying job. And what better for a man of my good looks than the looks that had damned him.

I made use of what I had, what I was blessed with. What was so wrong with that? I did get a nicer apartment, and I made some rather nice connections. I secured information about Itachi. Hell, I ran the town.

A little 12 year old prostitute running all of Konoha, who would have thought?

But they didn't care. If you were old enough to die in the great nin war, you were old enough to fuck. That's what they all think.

I met Orochimaru a few years back, he told me I was doing it all wrong. He, like everyone else, had fallen for my charms. But he was right. Konoha was beginning to buckle down on the underground prostitution. I had to get out before they caught me.

So I left them with my debt. They could go to hell. I wasn't going to pay them money for an apartment that couldn't protect me from my brother.

I joined Orochimaru, and here I am, splayed out on the bed sheets. A shit-eating grin plastered on his face while he abuses me.

I'm whining, and screaming and howling- but it's all part of the show.

I don't enjoy what I do, but I enjoy the profit of it. Isn't that what prostitution is all about? Isn't that what work is?

I inhale the sweet dragon he lit to chase us during the activity, and I let it preoccupy me. My mind is drowning in past memories. I'm trying to imagine anyone I'd prefer to be there atop me, caressing me like this man is. But my mind is void. I've never known any love but the ones my brother took from me. And none of them…none of them should be doing this to me.

Orochimaru was right- I was doing it wrong. But even under his care, I'll continue to do it wrong. Because a good prostitute can replace that face with the face of her lover.

I don't have a lover to do that with….and I don't think I ever will.

…..

Please R and R!  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
